


mirror mirror

by lllogical



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Bottom!Seongwu, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I honestly have no idea, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, WE NEEDED MIRROR SEX, lapslock, okay maybe there's a tiny plot in there but i doubt it, top!Daniel, well a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lllogical/pseuds/lllogical
Summary: seongwu has a fixation on watching himself in front of the mirror.(a.k.a that mirror porn no asked for, but i still wrote anyway)





	mirror mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShirayukiSayaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirayukiSayaka/gifts).



> so, i wrote this story because i really wanted a mirror smut lmao 
> 
> to ongniel, this is my last story of the year before you guys [redacted]. thank you for being part of my happiness for the past year, and for one of the reasons why i was able to feel a bit confident in my writing abilities. ily <3 
> 
> to mika, this is my thank you and birthday gift to you! i was really touched that you wrote that stripper au for me (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ and also because you’re always listening to my ideas ♡, so this is dedicated to you! i hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> p.s unedited and unbetad (forgive my grammar mistakes ;-;)

seongwu pictured daniel's hand on his body, imagining how those huge hands would wander all over him. he thought about daniel reaching for his nipple and how the younger would pinch and play around with it while he used his mouth to suck on the other one.   
  
at the image, he shivered, pressing his thighs together as his cock stirred inside his boxers.   
  
then daniel would switch till he’s tired of merely paying attention to seongwu’s buds, and he’ll begin trailing kisses down his chest until he’s reached his navel, nipping at his skin and biting it until there’s a visible mark. _fuck_ , seongwu thought as he fumbled to remove his underwear. he threw it aside, scrambling to get the lube and dildo hidden beneath his pillow.   
  
he rose from his bed, directing himself in front of the mirror that stood silently across his and next to daniel’s bed.   
  
his roommate would look at seongwu with a teasing smile, leaning up to capture his lips for a moment before going back down and taking off his boxers, freeing seongwu’s trapped cock. he’ll slowly kiss towards his member, hands grabbing him and taking seongwu all the way back into his throat. he’ll bob his head up and down, his cheeks hollowing as he takes in seongwu, and seongwu, oh god, seongwu would be a _mess_. he’d be crying daniel’s name, fingers clutching his hair while he begs to take him deeper, to do it faster and daniel, daniel wouldn’t let him.   
  
daniel would do his own thing, go at it in his own pace until seongwu’s a supplicating mess under him.   
  
seongwu sat in front of the mirror, the carpet soft and warm beneath him. he studied himself, dick hardening. his skin is flushed, eyes lidded, a few sweat trickling down his body and he was breathing heavily. god, he's already a mess, and he hasn't even begun. if thinking about daniel could make him like this, seongwu feared for reality.   
  
he imagined daniel pushing his legs apart, leaving marks, kissing the insides of his thighs while murmuring soft praises about how good he’s being and he’d reward seongwu by pulling him apart and dipping his tongue, swirling it before licking a long stripe. he'd repeat it.   
  
bringing two fingers in his mouth, he sucked on it, his tongue licking until it’s dripping wet. he has lube, but for this part, seongwu enjoyed using his own spit. something about it just seems so raunchier and hot. he brought it to his ass, fingers circling his hole to tease himself a bit while his free hand supported his weight as he leaned back.   
  
seongwu sighed as he stuck two fingers inside of him, letting them stay idle before moving them, thrusting and hooking it to the sides and curling his fingers to stretch himself. he continued to imagine daniel eating him out while he fucks himself with his fingers.   
  
his eyes never left the mirror, enjoying the image he’s projecting in front of it. he groaned loudly when the tips of his fingers brushed against his prostate, back arching.   
  
after rimming him, daniel would lube three of his fingers and push it inside seongwu without warning. fuck, seongwu would pay a ton for that to happen. those thick fingers would stretch him out so good, would make him all loose within a matter of minutes, then daniel will remove his boxers, take out his aching cock and line it up against seongwu’s entrance.   
  
he quickly took out his fingers out of him, impatient to fill himself with something bigger. he grabbed the dildo beside him, opening the lube and coating it with enough amount. seongwu placed it in front of his hole, shoving the dildo inside the same time he imagined daniel entering him. seongwu grimaced at the slight sting he felt, but he welcomed it, savouring the feeling of being filled.   
  
it might not be the cock he wanted, but it will do. he started moving it, starting with pulling out and pushing in slowly till he's changing the angle and thrusting the dildo fast. seongwu was glad that he's all alone in their room because he’d be embarrassed by how loud he was being.   
  
“d-daniel,” he moaned, visualizing daniel fucking him.   
  
seongwu increased the speed of his hand, they were getting tired, but he continued until he’s hitting his prostate repeatedly, almost abusing it. he threw his head back as he cried in pleasure, that familiar tension starting to build in his stomach.  
  
“ _ngh_ , _faster_ ,” seongwu begged to no one, his hand moving erratically. seongwu looked into the mirror one last time before closing his eyes and using his free hand to pump his cock.   
  
within minutes, he’s moaning out the younger’s name as he came. his body shook as he releases, keeling forward. his hands stilled as his orgasm passes through him. by the end of it, he was laying down on their carpeted floor, all blissed out. his eyes were directed on the ceiling, feeling the warmth from the floor that's seeping inside his body while his chest heaved up and down as he catches his breath.   
  
that was good, really fucking good. seongwu closed his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.   
  
seongwu knew that daniel was out and not coming back until later in the evening, so he didn’t expect anyone in the dorm with him, but he was wrong as his ears caught movements from the side. his eyes flew open and he sat up. seongwu found himself looking at a shocked stricken daniel in the doorway of their shared dorm, a plastic bag on the floor that implied daniel dropped them.   
  
no one moved, seongwu froze at his spot.   
  
his hands itched to grab his clothes and cover himself from the shame that’s prickling his chest and those wide eyes, but he was too far.   
  
nothing went through his brain but fuck and loads of curses. he felt like dying. oh god, seongwu wished the ground would open up and swallow him and hide forever because this was embarrassing.   
  
daniel gulped, stepping forward, eyes still wide. “hyung,” he said, tone lilt with uncertainness.   
  
his deep voice penetrated seongwu, stilling his insides and he felt cold like his whole body’s just been poured by a bucket of cold water as it settled on his mind that daniel had seen everything.   
  
_oh, shit._ _  
_  
seongwu’s fucked.  
  
(no pun intended).   
  
  
***  
  
  
seongwu has a fixation on watching himself in front of the mirror.  
  
it started way back in his senior year. when he was jacking off, he just had this urge to look in the mirror, to watch himself. he wanted to see what he looked like, what kind of face he was making every time he’s masturbating. it was vain, but seongwu has never been one to be ashamed of admiring his own body and face. plus, he always liked to keep things in check. everything he does is calculated, planning first before acting and he loved it when things are within his control.  
  
but when he’s playing, it was the only time seongwu has no control of the reins.   
  
it was a good feeling. for the first time, seongwu didn’t have to be conscious of what he’s doing. he can be free, and the look of pleasure on his face, he loved it — the freedom in his actions.   
  
seongwu continued. he started to do it in front of the mirror. he watched himself play with his cock, finger and fuck himself using toys until it became a habit of masturbating in front of the mirror.   
  
when he’s getting laid, it didn’t come as a surprise when he’d get more excited every time he sees a mirror in the room. the thrill of watching how he looked like while getting fucked, seongwu gets excited at the thought of it.   
  
the downside is, he couldn’t let anyone know of his vain habit.  
  
it was a secret.   
  
he decided to keep this form of pleasure to himself when one of his exes called it weird when he suggested it. seongwu tried coaxing him, but his ex said that it was too embarrassing to watch himself being lewd.   
  
seongwu knew not everyone was bound to like watching themselves. at first, he found it strange that he didn’t feel any ounce of embarrassment whenever he watched himself. instead, he felt the urge to do it again.    
  
he gets why it was hard. it was like making your own sex tape. the camera was the mirror, and the viewer was yourself. after all, people weren’t used to seeing themselves in videos, let alone be lecherous. but the fact that people can derive pleasure from watching other people have sex, but not from themselves, seongwu found that weird. why do they feel shy when they get turned on from watching other people? what was the logic in that?   
  
as for seongwu, he loved exposing himself in front of the mirror. watching him get lost in pleasure, watching how his partner can get him so messy in the bedroom, how unkempt he looked and so different from his poised self. the fact that the mirror was reflecting it all to him gets him all hot and bothered.  
  
confidence might be one of his best qualities, but seongwu wasn’t confident enough to reveal his secret.   
  
so when that incident happened, seongwu did what the only thing that came into his mind; avoid him.   
  
it’s been days now since seongwu’s started to evade his roommate, making sure that he slept extra early and woke up before daniel. knowing his schedule was an advantage because seongwu knew when to leave or come back.   
  
every time daniel would try to talk to him, seongwu would run away or make up some dumb excuses like, “jaehwan got his hand stuck in a vase, and i need to help him, so bye!” which was really _believable_.   
  
this was the first time seongwu didn’t know what to do. usually, he’s good at bullshitting his way out of a situation, but daniel catching him doing it in front of the mirror had gobbled up his brain and threw every simple solution he could have used to solve this predicament.   
  
his secret was out.   
  
two of his secrets, actually.   
  
daniel knowing his kink of being in front of the mirror didn’t bother him that much. it was the fact that daniel watched him masturbate with _him_ in mind. now, he knew that seongwu was attracted to him.   
  
  
***  
  
  
seongwu’s attraction started out being a simple crush at first. daniel was just the type of guy who attracted everyone he met. with a personality like that, who wouldn’t fall for him? he was just so… friendly and so kind and just so reliable.   
  
and his smile? yeah, he’d probably beat the sun in who’s the brightest contest because seongwu swore not even the fucking star can lose to daniel. he just shone so brightly. and seongwu, well, he’s one of the students who’s fallen for kang daniel.   
  
he’s lucky they were roommates because he got to see him every day and spend a lot of times with him. the two of them went from only saying hellos and good mornings to watching shitty movies while there’s barely any space between them at weekends.   
  
the transition from being awkward roommates to being best friends was such a smooth change that seongwu can’t even remember how it happened. it just did, but seongwu will never forget the time he realized that what he felt for daniel wasn’t only platonic.   
  
it was at a party when his mind suddenly had this life-changing epiphany. they were sitting on the couch, beers in their hands since they didn’t feel like getting smashed that day when daniel suddenly leaned to him. their noses were touching, tip to tip and seongwu could feel his breath. they just stared at each other like that. the background has disappeared, becoming faint noises in seongwu’s ear as they continued to focus on each other.   
  
there was something about daniel’s eyes that day, and he didn’t get why. it was the same pair of brown irises that always had mischief flowing in them, yet it was different.  
  
when he thought that they were getting somewhere, he blew on seongwu’s face.   
  
yes, he blew on seongwu’s face, and he even felt some spit in there. the younger immediately pulled away, laughing hard as seongwu stared at him, face void of emotion. that moment right there, ladies and gentleman was the time it hit him; he liked this dumbass.  
  
people would probably ask why that particular moment. well, he doesn’t know too. his brain just decided that daniel laughing like an idiot was the best time to confirm that he indeed have romantic feelings for him.   
  
maybe it was because seongwu thought daniel looked beautiful like that, mouth open as he laughed, his blonde hair messy and sweaty from the dancing they did earlier and he just seemed so carefree. or maybe it was because of the short moment they shared before daniel ruined it.   
  
his heart didn’t beat fast like how people in movies and books always described it whenever they come to face that they liked someone, in fact, he felt nothing. he was just still as he watched daniel, brain and heart calm as it dawned on him. okay, he liked daniel, and that was it.   
  
maybe it was because seongwu knew already. had seen it coming from a mile away.   
  
seongwu has always felt different around daniel, and it shifted even more once they became close. he’d notice how his heart would seem to thump faster than usual when he’s with daniel, and how he’d feel so skittish and nervous whenever daniel was near. though, he thought nothing of it.   
  
it’s always there, but he just managed to ignore the signs because he knew deep down that he was scared. seongwu was afraid to have feelings for him because he didn’t want to be one of those people who fell for their best friend; the results always didn’t come out positive, so maybe that’s why he repressed it.   
  
but then again, it was kang daniel, who could resist that man?   
  
yes, anticlimactic but it felt right, and seongwu was just both relieved and a little bit scared that he’s finally admitted it.   
  
he liked kang daniel.   
  
and then seongwu’s hormones decided it needed to get involved too.   
  
daniel’s an attractive man. everyone could see that. he has a boyishly handsome face that can go from soft to sharp in a matter of seconds, and it drives seongwu crazy at times just staring at it. and then his broad shoulders.   
  
don’t get him started with it. his shoulders were just too big, damn it.    
  
the first time seongwu saw daniel, his mind went, “hot damn.”   
  
daniel was turned away so that seongwu couldn’t see his face and all he could notice was how broad his shoulders were, how long his legs and how those arm muscles protrude since he was only wearing short sleeves and was lifting was something.   
  
when he turned around, seongwu sucked in his breath and was surprised to see he looked so different from the rest of his body, yet it fitted him.   
  
seongwu’s not going to lie. sometimes, he’ll check daniel out, but ever since that time he walked in on him stark naked in the middle of their dorm; it got worse. daniel's not even fazed, he just greeted seongwu normally and continued to flash his lightsaber to seongwu’s face— okay, not his face, but around the room.   
  
he had to leave the dorm, and he just got home too, but he was afraid daniel would catch his raging hard-on. it was a terrible decision to go to sungwoon’s dorm because all he and jaehwan did was laugh at him while minhyun tried not to (it didn’t work).   
  
after that day, daniel’s body would pop into his mind like those sex ads whenever he watches a movie from an online site. it was hell. seongwu was suddenly hyper-aware of daniel’s body and actions. sometimes when he’s in the middle of falling asleep, daniel’s dick would appear and then he’s hard and has to venture into the washroom as quiet as possible to take care of his boner.   
  
not only was he aware of daniel’s great physique, but he was also conscious of his every move and touches, and it just drives seongwu mad. his roommate was very touchy, but seongwu never realized how fucking touchy he was.   
  
every touch burns, to the point it hurts even when their hands brush against each other. seongwu had spent so many nights in the washroom that he wondered if he should just move there.   
  
and it seemed like the universe thought that seongwu wasn’t suffering enough and made him listen to daniel masturbating.   
  
it was early in the morning when it happened. daniel is usually awake before him since he has to follow his morning routine which is going for a run, exercising and then taking a shower. and seongwu woke up at the exact time daniel was showering. he didn’t know that daniel was already inside, so he opened the door and was met by the sound of the shower running and daniel moaning as he jacked off.   
  
he didn’t stop, so he probably didn’t notice seongwu, who froze for a few seconds before scrambling to close the door, quietly.   
  
his heart hammered inside his chest, his hands shaking as he clutched his clothes. fuck, what the hell was that. seongwu cursed himself for being so dumb, he should have heard it, and then he cursed daniel for not locking the door and for being so sexy and moaning so good—seongwu looked down on his shorts and shit.    
  
because of that, it didn’t take long for seongwu to think about daniel whenever he’s masturbating.   
  
and then that whole incident happened.   
  
  
***  
  
  
seongwu didn’t know how they went from talking to this.   
  
currently, they’re on seongwu’s bed. his back pressed down on the mattress with daniel on top of him, kissing every ounce of his skin he sees. oh, and seongwu’s naked. his shirt, pants and boxers discarded on the floor, courtesy of daniel whose hand was holding seongwu’s cock and playing with it while his other hand pinched his left bud.   
  
he threw his head back when daniel’s thumb ran against his slit, squirming in his hold. he’s been doing that for the past who knows minutes, and that was it. he’s just brushing his thumb against his leaking cock, yet his other hand actively played with his nipples.   
  
seongwu was painfully hard. he felt like he’s going to burst any second now and daniel knew that but proceeded to toy with seongwu. it was annoying how he couldn’t move, he tried thrusting to get some friction, but daniel just held him down.   
  
that fucker.   
  
earlier, seongwu was doing his work on the table between their beds. he was free the rest of the afternoon as his classes ended early, so he might as well do his assignments. and he doesn't have to stay out late since daniel’s classes weren’t over yet, so he’s all by himself.  
  
he started being cautious after that whole masturbate fiasco. it didn’t help that seongwu could always feel someone staring at him, those two pairs of eyes made sure to let him know that he's watching him.   
  
seongwu knew why. it’s because he’s still avoiding daniel and wouldn't even look at his direction, so daniel resorted to that ‘i’m going to stare at you until you looked at me’ method. it made seongwu uncomfortable and... horny.   
  
there he was, silently doing his work when daniel appeared out of nowhere behind him. seongwu screamed, jumping in his chair.  
  
“hyung, calm down, it’s just me,” daniel said, touching his shoulder softly. what the fuck was he doing in the dorm? didn’t he have a class or something? he should be elsewhere but here. as if to hear him, daniel responded. “i skipped my last class, so please stop screaming.”   
  
“fucking hell, daniel,” seongwu cursed after his screams have finally died down. he turned around, fixing his position to a more comfortable one, but then it clicked in his mind that he wasn’t supposed to be talking to daniel.   
  
he gazed up at daniel, who stared down at him. his eyes are in their normal state, though there was something behind it that was daring seongwu to try and escape. any attempt would be futile because daniel would corner him again. seongwu has seen how determined and stubborn daniel could be once he made up his mind about something and this time, daniel decided it was enough, and it's time to confront him.   
  
seongwu sighed, slumping down on his seat.  
he expected this, but it’s too soon. a small voice in the back of his head (suspiciously sounding like sungwoon) called him a coward. 

 

you know what? 

  
fuck it.    
  
this confrontation was bound to happen anyway, they might as well get on with it even though seongwu unprepared, but he'll stay. it was time to stop running. he needed to face daniel and talk about what happened a week ago before their relationship deteriorates even more.    
  
also, he missed daniel. he missed spending time with him and all the touching. he was daniel deprived. plus, seongwu was out of excuses to use, and it's tiring to avoid his dorm in fears of daniel being there.    
  
his friends would be proud of him for finally facing his fears.   
  
daniel settled on his bed, eyes never leaving him. "i think we need to talk, seongwu hyung."  _ yeah, no shit. _ seongwu reprimanded himself, after all, it was his fault they were in this situation. he nodded, and daniel continued. "why have you been avoiding me?"    
  
oh, so he was going to use this tactic, be the clueless roommate and all. seongwu appreciates his efforts, but he wasn't fooling anyone because they both know damn well why seongwu's running from him.    
  
still, it was embarrassing, so he glanced away. "you know why," he said softly. the memories of what happened flooded his mind and seongwu felt like melting in his seat. god, he should have been more careful.    
  
"no, i don't."    
  
"niel, stop pretending. you know the reason," seongwu argued.    
  
he heard a rustle and his bed creaking. "you're right, i do, but i want you to look me in the eyes and tell me why," daniel stated. seongwu rubbed his thighs together, staying tight-lipped. "we have all afternoon, hyung. i can wait."    
  
god, he's really making him do this. it was difficult enough to think about it, yet this roommate of his is making him admit it out loud. is this revenge or something? 

 

no, probably not. daniel's not capable of that.    
  
seongwu fidgeted under daniel's gaze, palms clammy. he glanced at him and was shocked to find himself nose to nose with daniel. he put some distance between them, heart throbbing. "y-you caught me moaning your name while masturbating," he whispered, eyes peering down to his squirming legs.   
  
"and what’s wrong with that? we masturbate all the time, seongwu hyung. i don't see why you're so embarrassed about it that you needed to avoid me for days."    
  
is he serious? sudden irritation surged his chest, and he looked up.    
  
"i was moaning your name, daniel. you caught me moaning your name," seongwu hissed. "and don't fucking give me that look, i saw your expression."    
  
"but did you see me afterwards? no, you didn't because you locked yourself in the washroom till the next day. you could have talked to me, seongwu hyung." daniel suddenly cupped his face and seongwu tensed under his touch. he took a deep breath, eyes piercing through his. "hyung, has it never crossed your mind that maybe i liked hearing you say my name? that maybe i liked it when you think of me while you masturbate."   
  
"what are you saying, niel?"    
  
"oh my god, i didn't know you were this dense, hyung." daniel chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. his hold loosens, eyes turning warm and his thumbs started softly caressing his cheeks. "i like you, alright? i've had this huge crush on you since the first time i saw you, and hyung, you literally drive me crazy. i want to fuck you so bad. you have no fucking idea how many i've held myself back from making any moves because i thought you didn't see me that way, so when i caught you that day, i was surprised, then i felt glad because i wasn't the only one," he confessed.    
  
seongwu stared at him, puzzled. “you want me? romantically and sexually?”    
  
“yes.”     
  
“oh.”   
  
“don’t give me an oh, i want an answer."   
  
seongwu thought about all the months he's pined after daniel. how many times he’s yearned for daniel's touch. and without hesitation, he cupped daniel’s face, crashing his lips against the other. he stayed still, afraid to move until daniel reciprocated the kiss and they're making out.    
  
it was desperate, their teeth clacked against each other, each movement conveying all their needs that they kept for months.    
  
daniel pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.   
  
they continued until they're both a gasping mess. 

 

the room’s temperature was hot to begin with, but now it’s warmer and seongwu’s body was also burning, it felt like he ran a marathon. 

 

and then they’re out of breath, so they broke away, saliva dripping down their chins and it was gross, but they're busy breathing for air to care. seongwu climbed on daniel's lap before reconnecting their lips. daniel opened his mouth, letting seongwu enter and he does the same. god, it was a fucking mess, but seongwu felt relieved that he wasn’t the only one who wanted it.   
  
this was really happening.    
  
daniel bit his lip, seongwu gasped, stopping. "daniel," he groaned, resting his forehead against his. daniel laughed, low and breathless. it went directly to seongwu’s dick. 

 

instead of kissing him again, he started trailing kisses down his neck. seongwu squirmed, pants tightening as daniel bit into his skin, soothing over it with his tongue, tongue slick and wet against him. he repeated it.    
  
fuck, he wasn't ready for this, but it so good. he couldn’t help but want for more.    
  
daniel lapped at his collarbone, biting there hard and seongwu hissed, fingers latching onto daniel's shoulders. he could feel daniel’s bulge growing, but he got distracted as daniel started groping his ass. "remove your pants, hyung," he ordered, pressing a kiss on the spot he bit. seongwu does, unbuttoning his pants with shaky fingers. daniel tsk-ed, getting impatient, so he does it for him instead. he shucked off his pants and boxers, throwing them on the floor. he also removed seongwu’s shirt, pushing him down on the bed afterwards and hovering over him.    
  
“shit, look at you, hyung. you’re so fucking beautiful.” his eyes roamed seongwu’s body like he’s reading a map, trying to memorize every single part of him. unconsciously, seongwu parted his legs and daniel let out an appreciated hum, hands softly flattening on seongwu’s chest. he dragged them down slowly. his touch was light, like a feather and it tickled seongwu, but that feeling just traveled to his bulge. “seongwu hyung, you’re so fucking pretty. i really want to fuck you so bad,” daniel groaned, biting his lip.    
  
seongwu’s breath hitched when daniel flicked his nipples, his hands latching on the sheets below him. daniel seemed to like his reaction as he did it again, this time even leaning down and sucking on one. “ _ ah _ ,” seongwu moaned, eyes closing.    
  
daniel switched to the other one, suckling hard. his hands seemed to move on its own, running down his sides, his chest, his ass and each touch is like silk yet heavy. daniel pulled away to kiss him on the mouth, lingering a bit longer before dragging his lips down his chest. “hyung, look at how your body reacts to me, i swear i could come just from feeling you,” he commented, nipping at his navel and humming.    
  
seongwu curled his toes as daniel kissed towards his pelvis, close to his cock that was aching for attention. when he reached it, seongwu held his breath and waited, but then daniel lowered down to his thighs. seongwu whined, shaking his head. he wanted daniel to focus on his cock, make him come.    
  
“patience.” was all daniel said before biting on the inside of his left thigh. he was probably going to leave a mark, his bite hurts.    
  
daniel prolonged his teasing, paying attention to every part of his body but his cock. his kisses started to burn, each touch of his lips was torture, but it felt so good. he threw one hand over his eyes as daniel circled his tongue on the side of his hips. “niel,  _ please _ ,” he begged. seongwu was getting tired. he’s been waiting for so long. he’s impatient.    
  
and daniel was pushing seongwu to the limit. he was so fucking close to turning them over and do what he liked and how, but daniel warned him to keep his hands on the sheets, which he gripped so tight it was crinkled badly. “ _ daniel _ .”    
  
to his relief, daniel stopped and retracted his hands from his body. he removed the hand over his eyes, leaning to kiss him again. “do you want it, seongwu hyung?” he asked, and seongwu has never nodded so eagerly in his life. “so fucking precious. okay, i want you to turn on all fours, then i want you to spread your cheeks for me. you got that, hyung?”    
  
seongwu did as told, toes impatiently curling as he waited for daniel to do something. his fingers held himself apart for daniel, ass clenching as he revealed it. “bon appetit,” daniel said and dived down, licking a languid stripe from the bottom of his crack to the top. seongwu melted on the sheets as daniel replicated what he did multiple times.    
  


“fuck,” he cursed as daniel pushed in his tongue between, licking his insides and thrusting them so harshly. daniel was merciless, even adding a finger inside him until seongwu could feel three of them. all he could do was make sure to hold his ass apart and cry as daniel fucked him with both his mouth and fingers. he was literally becoming one with his sheets. 

  
“ _ nhg _ !” seongwu cried, burying his face on his pillow as daniel shifted his fingers, hitting his prostate.    
  
“moan my name, hyung. be loud.”   
  
“d-daniel.” seongwu threw his head back as daniel’s fingers continued to move, slipping in and out smoothly. he stretched him so hard, and every time he spreads them, daniel hits that spot, and seongwu is a crying a mess beneath him, even biting down on his pillow to stop embarrassing noises from spilling.    
  
god, he badly wanted to see what he looked like right now, but daniel was here, and seongwu doesn't know if he wanted to, yet the urged was strong and the fact that there was a mirror across didn't help.    
  
seongwu couldn’t help it; he glanced at the mirror and daniel noticed. 

  
“you like that, seongwu hyung? do you like watching yourself in the mirror? is that why i caught you fucking yourself in front of it?” he craned his neck back to daniel, who was smirking down at him. even though he knew, seongwu wanted to hide it from daniel, so he shook his head, but that broaden daniel’s smirk more. “what a liar. your cock twitched, so i’m taking that as a yes, hyung.”  
  
fuck his body.   
  
daniel took out his fingers inside seongwu, giving a big smack to his ass before urging him to stand up. seongwu didn’t have the energy to argue, and let daniel move him. he brought them in front of the mirror and daniel held the bottom of his chin, tilting it upwards until seongwu found himself eye to eye in the mirror, with daniel in the background. “i want you to look into the mirror while i fuck you. i want you to see how much of a mess i’m going to make out of you as i ram my cock inside your ass. i want you watching us closely, hyung,” daniel whispered in his ear, his breath sending tremors through his body.   
  
he met daniel’s eye through the mirror; they were dark, his pupils blown wide and they were filled with lust. he couldn't control the moan that left his lips because those eyes promised to do what he intended.   
  
to wreck him.   
  
suddenly, the thought of watching them made his face heat up. seongwu averted his eyes. he suddenly felt unsure of himself, so exposed under the scrutinizing eyes of daniel. seeing himself so fucking messy was suddenly so embarrassing.  
  
the ways those dark eyes ran over his body made seongwu want to curl into a ball and cover himself. he’s always imagined daniel checking him out, but it was just so intense being under that gaze.   
  
he felt ashamed not because they were in front of the mirror, but because he’s enjoying it. he’s so fucking turned on by it.   
  
he gasped in surprise as his hair was yanked up and he’s looking in the mirror again. “what did i say, hyung?” daniel asked, his grip turning firm, almost borderline to pain, on his hair as seongwu tried to look away again. “i want you to watch.”   
  
“daniel, no… i can’t.” seongwu’s voice quivered with shame, he felt the vice grip on his hair loosening as daniel moved his hand to caress seongwu’s face. he leaned into the touch.   
  
“why not?” he whimpered at the soft tone daniel used and at the way his fingers were slowly trailing down his body towards his hands. “look at how beautiful you look. i want you to see what i see, i want your eyes on you, hyung.” daniel took both of his hands and placed towards the mirror, making him feel the cold glass. “i want you watching, okay?”   
  
seongwu felt himself nod. “o-okay…” the smile that daniel sent him made his stomach and heart flutter.    
  
“great.” daniel kissed him on the cheek. “keep your eyes on the mirror, hyung.”   
  
daniel shucked off his boxers, his hard cock springing out, glad to be freed. he quickly located the condom and lube in his drawer, ripping the package open and putting it on himself. when he’s back behind him, he coated both his member and seongwu’s ass with a healthy amount of lube.   
  
he leaned in closer, chest touching seongwu’s back.   
  
seongwu bit his lip when daniel rubbed his dick up and down his hole, making sure to put pressure so he could feel it, but never entering. he was teasing him. seongwu glared at daniel through the mirror when he saw the cheeky smile he wore.  
  
he felt one of daniel’s hand spreading his cheeks, and without warning, daniel suddenly thrust into him, seongwu gasped. the sudden sting had him keeling a bit, his grip on the mirror tightened, and seongwu could see himself, eyes wide and mouth hung open. daniel kissed him on his temple as a sign of an apology, but the smirk on his face said otherwise.   
  
“d-daniel, you jerk,” he cried, glaring at the other. daniel’s response was to ease the rest of his cock inside him until he’s bottomed out. seongwu closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. he felt so full, daniel's cock filling him up. and so open. daniel’s was seated deep inside him that he could almost feel him from his stomach and his cock was twitching.   
  
they stayed like that, daniel letting seongwu adjust to his size. the only movement was seongwu bending forward a little and daniel moving back a bit as he pulled seongwu’s hip towards him, it gave him easier access. daniel decided to trail kisses down his back while his one of his hands wandered around seongwu’s nipple and pinched it, earning a moan from seongwu.   
  
when seongwu was ready, he pushed back against daniel to let him know. without disappointing, daniel pulled out until his head was only left and snapped his hips forward. seongwu arched his back and cried in pleasure. he bucked his hips against daniel and held tight on the mirror’s edges. he made sure his eye never left the mirror, watching as daniel thrust into him from behind.   
  
he watched as the muscles in daniel’s arm clenched every time he pushed inside him. his hands gripped his hips tight, and seongwu was sure that it’s going to leave a mark that will last for a few days, a week even.   
  
daniel was enjoying himself, plunging inside seongwu with long, deep thrusts. he leaned down against seongwu until his chest was over seongwu’s back. this position made it easier for seongwu to hear his low groans and grunts and they tickled him, causing his stomach clench every time he feels it.    
  
seongwu glanced at daniel and captured his lips with his own. he kissed back, deepening it with shoving his tongue inside seongwu’s mouth. as they kiss, he felt daniel pushing him closer forward until seongwu could feel the cold tint of the mirror against his skin.  
  
daniel pulled and pushed in, thrusting inside him, the head of his cock hitting his prostate. seongwu cried at the sudden wave of pleasure that washed through him. daniel continued teasing his prostate, the glass fogging as a result of seongwu panting and moaning against it, a few saliva also coated it. he wiped it off with one hand, but he didn’t get to finish as he quickly gripped the edge of the mirror because daniel rammed particularly hard inside.  
  
the mirror made thudding sounds with the wall, seongwu was sure the people from next door could hear it.   
  
“d-daniel,” he gasped.   
  
the younger leaned to peck him on the lips. “god, you’re so beautiful. look at you, you’re a mess.” daniel moaned into his ears, halting his movement for a few moments to pull him back, so he had space to look into the mirror again. “do you see yourself, so fucked out, so fucking beautiful, seongwu hyung.”   
  
his whole face was red, even his chest, but his left cheek was darker from the friction with the mirror. seongwu was embarrassed to see that he was drooling a bit, but that quickly left his mind as daniel bit his neck, sucking on it harshly.   
  
“are you enjoying watching us, hyung? do you love it?” daniel asked, lips kissing up towards his neck and nipping at it.   
  
he is, seongwu is fucking enjoying it.   
  
the thrill of watching himself in the mirror has been a secret pleasure of seongwu, having to enjoy it without someone finding out has significantly deprived him of thoroughly enjoying it. he’s always hoping that one of his one-night stands would suggest having sex in front of one because he’s afraid they’ll find it weird, but now that someone has decided to fuck him in front of one, even encouraged him to, it brought great satisfaction to seongwu. he’s fucking enjoying it.   
  
“fuck, daniel, faster… please,” he begged, crying out as daniel followed his command. the only sound in the room was the sound of their skin slapping sharply against each other, their groans and moans and the mirror moving against the wall from the tremor that daniel’s thrust caused.   
  
seongwu gazed into the mirror, his mind wasn’t coherent enough, too lost from the pleasure, but he’s able to make out what they currently looked like. he was half-bent forward, hips jutting out, and his eyes were half-lidded, mouth open, sweat rolled from his body. and as for daniel, his skin was flushed, muscles taut as he moved and he was gritting his teeth, low groans coming out of his lips.  
  
they make a beautiful picture.   
  
he spread his legs wider to give daniel easier and much broader access to his ass. he clenched his muscles tightly around him, moaning loudly and crying his name as daniel hit that same spot over again. heat coiled in his stomach as seongwu felt his orgasm nearby.   
  
“d-daniel, i’m close,” he cried, one of his hand letting go of the edge and using it placed against the mirror. the glass felt much colder against his burning skin.   
  
daniel reached around him and grasped his cock, he stopped moving for a moment and pumped seongwu’s cock. then he timed his thrusts as he continued to jerk seongwu off. the pleasure had seongwu in a mess, and he was sobbing daniel’s name over and over until he gasped, eyes widening and vision blurring. everything around him stopped as his muscles tensed and a stream of white string painted the mirror in front of them.   
  
seongwu grasped tightly on whatever he could reach as his orgasm hit him hard. his body convulsed forward, ultimately losing his balance. seongwu felt the coldness of the mirror, but that was forgotten as his orgasm continued.  
  
he was lost, seongwu doesn’t know what he’s babbling as he came, everything was too much.   
  
he didn’t even realize that he was holding his breath until he felt daniel moving inside of him. suddenly, seongwu could feel everything again. he could see how daniel was holding him against the mirror, the coldness of the glass beneath his hot skin. fuck, he was gone for a moment there.   
  
seongwu hissed as daniel continued to chase for pleasure. soon, his thrust became erratic, groaning seongwu’s his name out loud. seongwu weakly moaned at the overstimulation; his body was still shaking, still not over from his release. daniel’s grip on his waist tightened as he thrust hard one last time into seongwu until he’s wrapping his arms around him and pulling seongwu closer to him as he released everything inside the condom.   
  
seongwu closed his eyes as he panted. hole gaping at the sudden emptiness when daniel pull out him and seconds later, he felt his body slumping against him, pushing him toward the cold glass. they were both heaving harshly, trying to catch up with the breath they had lost after that hard orgasm.   
  
fuck, everything felt weak and sore. he couldn’t feel his legs, and being squished by daniel is undoubtedly the only thing keeping him upwards. speaking of daniel, he opened his eyes and found the younger smiling dopily at him.    
  
he smiled back.   
  
“you good?” the other asked and seongwu nodded. daniel got off him without any word that seongwu was left trying to balance himself as his legs wobbled. daniel caught him before he could face plant. “woah, hyung, easy there,” he said.   
  
before he knew it, he was laughing, and daniel followed him. when they calmed down, seongwu softly hit him in the arm. “take me to bed, i want to sleep.”   
  
daniel grinned and directed them to his bed. seongwu climbed in, letting daniel do the cleaning up. after he’s wiped everything, he felt daniel settling next to him and pulling the blanket over them. he scooted closer to daniel and wrapped his arms around him. He could tell the younger was chuckling from the movement of his chest.   
  
“ah, i don’t think i can dance tomorrow, hyung. my whole body is sore,” he complained and seongwu scoffed.   
  
“easy for you, i don’t even think i can feel my legs or my lower half. you went too rough with me,” seongwu grumbled, rolling his eyes at the smug smirk that appeared in daniel’s face. “you’ll be my manservant tomorrow,” he claimed, feeling satisfied when his smirk faltered.   
  
“hyung, you were the one begging me to go harder,” daniel whined, shaking him a bit and seongwu let him.

  
when everything was quiet, and the only thing they can hear is their soft breathing, seongwu looked into daniel’s eyes. they were looking back at him, and he felt like melting because they gazed at him so fondly and so sweet. the contrast from earlier was evident.    
  
seongwu decided that he wanted both those look directed only at him. just him.    
  
now that he slept with daniel, after months of pining and lusting over him, he wasn’t planning on letting him go. even when their feelings are out into the open, they still need to talk. they have a lot of things to discuss, but seongwu will enjoy this moment first.    
  
he cupped daniel’s cheeks, caressing them softly as the younger leaned into his touch. ah, seriously, seongwu was gone for this guy. “we'll talk tomorrow,” he whispered.    
  
daniel grasped his hand and brought it to his lips, planting a kiss. seongwu sighed and snuggled closer to him. “okay, let’s just sleep for now.”    
  
“okay,” he replied, and soon everything came crashing on him, and seongwu was closing his eyes. the last thing he remembered was the feeling of soft lips on his forehead.    


**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t the first smut i posted, but this was the first one i wrote (as mentioned in [you moan, you lose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030412)  
> . oof let me get that promo right there >//<) 
> 
> to mika, ate kristel, lana, emma and ate kate, thank you for helping, giving me advice and reading over this mess! 
> 
> if you ever want to scream or talk or send a prompt,  
> you can hit me up on twitter [versitell](https://twitter.com/versitell)  
> or cc [ohtaeongzi](https://curiouscat.me/ohtaeongzi)


End file.
